powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Angel Physiology
Power to be a godlike celestial being of immense divine power. A variety of Transcendent Physiology, an advanced variation of Angelic Physiology and an opposing power to Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angelic Perfection *Angelic Deity Physiology *Cosmic Archangel (Gabreality only) *Empyreal Angel Physiology *Supreme Celestial Being *The Highest of The Hosts *Viceroy of Heaven Capabilities The user of this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Angel: a godlike celestial being of unimaginable power that can easily defeat all forces in the universe put together, making them second only to the Supreme Being, but having the overwhelming level of power no angel or other being could ever hope to reach, one can potentially ascend to the very caliber of the Supreme Being. The user is essentially the absolute pinnacle of all angelic beings, completely being unopposed by any of their kind in every condition. Applications *Absolute Will: can impose one's will upon anything that exists. *Absolute Immortality: is everlasting and indestructible. *Absolute Intelligence: has an unlimited level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. *Angel Manipulation: has a strong influence over celestial beings. *Chaotic Form/Absolute Light: has a form that can cause untold destruction upon its revealed presence. *Complete Arsenal: has absolutely every ability. *Divinity: has complete mastery and access to all divine abilities. *Divine Presence: can emit a transcendent aura that causes supernatural effects. *Freedom: one has the unique ability to act without the constraint of fate or predestination. *Heaven Lordship: has great authority over Heaven. *Halo Generation/Light Aura: can emanate a blaze of immense light. *Hypercompetence: is an absolute expert in every field. *Indomitable Will: is unstoppable towards any given goal. *Miracle Performing: can perform awe-inspiring supernatural feats. *Meta Teleportation: can teleport oneself and anything to any location and time. *Omnilock: can reside beyond the universe, transcending everything. *Perfection: being a transcendent angel, one is absolute in all their aspects. *Prime Being: is the supreme alpha of all angels. **Singularity: one is totally distinct from their kind. **Supernatural Beauty: has unmatched godlike beauty. *Spiritual Perfection: is spiritually complete. *Supernatural Wisdom: is vastly wise and understanding. *Ultipotence/Ultimate Invincibility: is illimitable and undisputed. *Wing Manifestation: can soar at great levels of speed with one's wings. Associations *Archangel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users *Metatron (Judaism) *Archangels (Supernatural) *Castiel (Supernatural); after absorbing the souls of Purgatory. *Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/''DC''' '''Comics) *Elaine Belloc (''Vertigo/DC Comics); after absorbing the Demiurgic power from Michael. *Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics) Gallery 91896-78614-gabreality.jpg|Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics), known as the Cosmic Archangel, is the leader of a group of cosmic gods named the Universals and helped create reality itself. The Lesser Yahweh.jpg|Metatron (Judaism), is a prime example of a Transcendent Angel. Alongside God he is co-ruler of the Heavens and of all the universe. He is so similar to God in nature and form that he could be accurately described as a manifestation of His power. Elaine.jpg|After absorbing the Demiurgic power from her father Michael, Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics) became immensely powerful and was able to create a universe over which she was omnipotent. The_Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) were imbued with godlike power by God and are among the most powerful beings in the Supernatural universe. Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel's (Supernatural) angelic powers were augmented to a godlike level. Spectre's defeat.jpg|Thanks to the immense Demiurgic power he holds within him, Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) is the second most powerful being in the DC verse. Powerful enough to defeat a near omnipotent cosmic being like Spectre. The Demiurgos.jpg|Michael shows his true power. Category:Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers